Back To You
by alayahchanel
Summary: As a musical duo, Puck and Rachel are a match made in heaven both onstage and behind the scenes. They have dreams of making it in the music business and when they're discovered, they are thrown into the entertainment industry. With their newfound fame and temptation constantly surrounding them, will their love for each other be strong enough to survive the pressures of Hollywood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback. The consensus is that everyone wants me to continue writing Puckleberry so that is what I will be doing. I came up with this idea from the musical duo Alex and Sierra from X Factor so there will be some songs throughout the story. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: As a musical duo, Puck and Rachel are a match made in heaven both onstage and behind the scenes. They have dreams of making it in the music business and when they're discovered, they are thrown into the entertainment industry. With their newfound fame and temptation constantly surrounding them, will their love for each other be strong enough to survive the pressures of Hollywood?**

Chapter 1

Puck paced back and forth backstage as other act was performing. He checked his watch and sighed. Rachel was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago for them to perform and she was late. When he tried calling, she didn't answer and he couldn't help but start to worry. It wasn't like it was her first time being late but whenever she didn't show up or answer her phone, he always wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, she ran up to him. "I'm so sorry. Kurt refused to let me leave until I helped him find the perfect outfit for his date with Blaine and then when I was on my way here my cell phone battery died."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Since when does Kurt need anyone else's help with fashion? And isn't this just the third date? Clearly Blaine's into him, what's the point of still trying to impress him?"

She shrugged as the act finished and the announcer went on stage. "Our final act for the night is a duo. Please welcome to the stage Puck and Rachel."

Everyone clapped as Puck and Rachel took the stage. The music started and they began to sing Beneath Your Beautiful. As they sang, Puck couldn't help but look at the judges to see their reactions to their performance but he got nothing. When they finished, the people applauded as they walked off the stage.

Rachel looked at him. "How do you think we did?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get anything from the judge's faces."

Before she could say anything else, the announcer went back on stage. After much deliberation the winner is…Puck and Rachel!"

They went on stage to receive their check as everyone cheered for them. When everything was over, Puck walked with Rachel to the parking lot.

"Well we made a hundred dollars, I don't think that's too bad," Rachel said.

"Not at all. Plus I got to do it with you so it was even better," he smiled before leaning in and kissing her. "Does this mean we can go back to my place and celebrate?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming there's a double meaning behind 'celebrate'?"

"You are correct."

Deciding to be playful, Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I might not be in the mood."

"Then I guess I better get you in the mood. Let's hurry up and get out of here."

Rachel laughed as they got in their cars and went to Puck's apartment. When they got there, Puck managed to convince Rachel to celebrate his way and when they finished, they laid in bed together.

"So I've been thinking," Puck said as he ran his hand through Rachel's hair. "We've been together for a while."

"One year, three months and two weeks exactly," she smiled.

"Right. Now I love our sleepovers but I can't help but feel sad every time you get up to leave the next day."

She giggled. "As if you won't see me later on that day."

"Well my point is I think I want more time to be seeing you. So I thought of the perfect solution."

"And that would be?"

"Move in with me."

Rachel looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I love the idea of waking up next to you every day and you're always here anyway so why not?"

She smiled before kissing him. "I would love to."

He kissed her again as it led to a second round of celebrating. Even though winning the competition was great, Puck couldn't ignore the fact that doing all of this with Rachel felt much better. Having her as his partner in his music goals as well as his personal life felt like he had everything he could ever want.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Rachel went to meet with Kurt and Blaine and get lunch. After the night and morning she had with Puck, she couldn't help but be in a good mood. When she got there, the new couple looked up at her.

"Well someone's happy," Kurt said. "The competition must've went well last night."

"Yes we won actually," she smiled as she sat down. "But that's not the only thing that came out of last night."

Blaine smirked. "Well you're glowing so I'm guessing sex also came out of last night."

"Yes it did," she blushed. "But that's not all."

"Well don't just leave us guessing. What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Noah asked me to move in with him," she smiled excitedly.

"Seriously? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean you know I wasn't the guy's biggest fan when you first started dating and while I've warmed up to him a little, I still don't really trust him. Are you sure you want to take this step with him?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's been over a year, when are you going to let go of what you heard about him before we started dating?"

"When I feel like he's actually changed and deserves someone as wonderful and talented as you."

Rachel looked at Blaine. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "While I have seen some improvement to Puck since you two started dating I have to agree with Kurt."

She groaned. "Come on, I introduced you guys so you could make each other happy not gang up on me. Noah isn't that guy that everyone said he was. He's sweet and thoughtful and really does care about me."

"I just don't trust him Rachel," Kurt said. "His track record doesn't exactly make him the safest bet."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care about his track record, I care about how he is with me. And he's been pretty amazing so I don't see what the problem is. He's committing to me which is something that no one thought he was capable of doing."

"All I'm saying is be careful. He may look like he's committing but something else could always happen. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel sighed. She understood Kurt's concerns. Puck was known to be a player and never commit to anyone but she managed to change all of that. He loved her and he has told her that he was done living that life. But even though he said that, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little worried about their future. She knew that at any moment Puck could mess up but she wanted to be able to prove people like Kurt wrong. They would make it. She knew they would.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Babe let's go!" Puck called that night. "We have to be at the club by eight."

She came out of the bathroom, tying her hair into a ponytail. "I don't know why you're concerned with getting there on time. We're not even performing."

"No but you never know, they may ask us to sing something. You know we're their favorite act."

"And you can never pass up an opportunity to perform," she smirked.

"Nope," he smiled before kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

They went and got in Puck's car and he drove to the club. When they got there, they sat at a table and watched the other performers. While they watched, Rachel noticed a man looking over at them but ignored it. When the performances were finished, Puck noticed Rachel looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That guy keeps looking at us," she motioned to the man sitting in his own booth. "It's weird."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't really care about who wins."

She giggled as they got up to leave but before they were able to walk out, the owner stopped them.

"Wait guys, I wanted you guys to meet someone," he said before bringing over the man who was staring at them. "Puck, Rachel this is Will Schuester. He's a record producer from L.A."

Will shook the couple's hands. "Sorry if I freaked you guys out, I tend to stare when I think. I saw your performance last night and I thought you were amazing."

"Really?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Yeah you guys have a unique sound and I like it. I think there needs to be more artists like you."

Puck smiled. "Thanks, that means the world to us coming from you."

"Listen, I leave to go back to L.A. on Friday. I'd love for us to get together to talk about you guys maybe coming so I could introduce you to the heads of the label."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked with her eyes widened.

"Absolutely, I don't joke around when it comes to talent. Why don't we meet here for lunch tomorrow around one so we can talk?"

Puck quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Great. I'll see you two tomorrow," he said before walking out.

Rachel looked at Puck. "What just happened?"

"A record producer from Los Angeles actually loved our performance," he said, equally amazed. "And we're having lunch with him tomorrow."

"This is unreal."

"Looks like you guys should go figure out what you'll be wearing tomorrow," the owner smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Puck and Rachel woke up, eager to get dressed and go to the club to meet Will. When they got there, they found him sitting in the same booth he was in the night before.

"Remember to relax," Puck told Rachel. "We don't want to show that we're too eager."

"Well we also don't want to act like we're not interested. And come on, I'm sure he expects us to be eager about something like this."

Puck nodded in agreement before they walked over to Will. "Mr. Schuester?"

Will looked up at them and smiled. "Hey, please call me Will. Have a seat." The couple sat down and looked at him. "So I think you guys are crazy talented. How long have you been performing?"

"Well we've always sung but we came up with the idea to be a duo after we dated for six months," Rachel explained.

Puck nodded. "Yeah I was performing at one of the open mic nights here and I wanted Rachel to come up and join me so we sang a duet and everyone loved it."

"And when we enter contests we usually win," Rachel added.

Will nodded, impressed. "Well based off the performance I saw I'm not surprised. I want to bring you guys to Los Angeles so you can perform for the label and if it's well-received, we can talk about signing you guys."

"As in we'd be famous and actually make music?" Puck asked.

"Pretty much but that's only if the label wants to sign you. Now I know it's asking a lot for you guys to just drop everything for something that's not guaranteed but I really do think you two have a future in the business."

Rachel looked at Puck and could tell he was as unsure as she was. They'd be leaving their families and friends for something that might not even happen. But wouldn't it be worth a shot? After all, this is what they've been preparing for since they started performing together.

"Could we have time to think about it?" she asked.

Will quickly nodded. "Of course, I know a decision like this requires some thought. But I do leave soon so I'm going to need an answer by tomorrow."

"We understand," Puck said.

Later that night, Rachel called her fathers, Kurt, and Blaine while Puck called his mom and sister to meet them at Puck's apartment. When everyone got there, they looked at the eager couple in confusion.

"Okay now that's everyone's here, what's going on?" Puck's mom, Maria, asked.

"Are you guys getting married?" his sister, Sara, asked excitedly.

When everyone looked at them with wide eyes after this question, Rachel quickly shook her head. "No we're not."

"Well what is it?" Rachel's dad, Hiram, asked.

Puck started. "So we met a music producer who wants us to come to L.A. to perform for his label and if they like us, they'll sign us."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. "You guys might get a record deal?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Rachel smiled.

Her other dad, Leroy, raised an eyebrow. "Are you two sure this a legit producer?"

Puck pulled out the card Will gave them and handed it to him. "We're sure. He wants an answer by tomorrow but we wanted to talk it over with you guys first."

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Sweetheart you know we have always supported your dreams," Hiram said. "But are you ready for something like this?"

She quickly nodded. "Of course. This is what we've been waiting for since I belted my first pitch perfect note at one year old."

"Wait, does he want to sign you two as a group?" Kurt asked. "As in you work together?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Maria asked. "Now don't get me wrong, we love you two together."

"Some of us do," Kurt mumbled but went silent when Rachel glared at him.

Maria continued. "While we hope this won't happen, we have to look at the reality of this. What if you two break up? Then what happens?"

"Look, I don't see any reason I would have for letting Rachel go or for her letting me go," Puck shook his head. "We're a team, onstage and off. If there was anyone I would want to do this with, it's her."

Rachel smiled at Puck's words and shot a triumphant look to Kurt, who rolled his eyes. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder before looking at Puck and Rachel. "I think you guys should do it. I mean let's be real here. This is an opportunity of a lifetime and you've been preparing your whole lives for it. You'd be crazy to turn this down."

Everyone thought for a moment before Leroy nodded. "Blaine has a point. Ultimately, you guys are adults so the decision is yours. If you want to do this, we're behind you."

Everyone else nodded in agreement before getting up to hug Puck and Rachel. When everyone was gone and they laid in bed together, Rachel could tell Puck was still conflicted over what to do.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. "What if they don't like us and we have to come back to our boring everyday lives?"

She gently pulled his face towards her so he could look at her. "No matter what happens, we'll still have each other. If they like us, that's great. If not, then we'll come back and try to figure out something else. For as long as I've known you, you've wanted to get out of Lima just as much as I do. Here's our chance."

"So you think we should do this?"

She leaned in and kissed him before pulling away. "I think Blaine was right. We'd be crazy to turn this down."

Puck thought about everything before he finally nodded and kissed Rachel again. The next day, they called Will and told him they'd come to L.A. and Will told them to pack their bags. They were about to embark on the chance of a lifetime and they couldn't wait to see what would happen to them in L.A.

 **Next chapter we'll see Puck and Rachel arriving in Los Angeles. Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the wait, things got backed up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

As they waited to land in Los Angeles a few days later, Puck couldn't believe any of this was really happening. They were about to have the chance of a lifetime and it felt surreal. But as great as all of this was, he had to admit he was sad to leave his family.

 _Flashback_

" _Last chance, if you don't want to go just say so," Maria said as they stood in the airport. "I'm sure Rachel will understand."_

 _Puck laughed. "Mom I want to go. I'm just going to miss you guys."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? Remember Noah Puckerman I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone so is that all you're worried about?"_

 _He sighed, realizing he was caught. "What if it doesn't work out?"_

" _What if it does? Look no one knows the outcome but I think you know as well as I do that a chance like this doesn't come every day. You have to jump on this otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could've been."_

 _After thinking about it, Puck nodded. His mom was right. He was scared but he didn't want to live his wondering what would've happened if he had actually done this. It was time to chase his dream no matter what he was leaving behind._

"Noah?" he heard Rachel say, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just anxious."

She gave a sympathetic smile. "Me too. But we can do it."

She kissed his cheek before looking out the window as they started to land. After they got their belongings, they found a man standing in a suit holding up a sign with their last names.

They walked over to him as he looked at them. "Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman?"

"That's us," Rachel replied. "Will sent a car for us?"

"Of course. He has business to attend to this afternoon but he wants to get together for dinner at 6 to discuss when you'll work on your demo tapes so I will be driving you there. Now follow me."

They followed as he took them to a car. As he drove, Puck and Rachel couldn't help but admire the scenery around them. They had expected Los Angeles to be better than Lima but they were not prepared for how everyone dressed and looked like they were someone important.

When the driver stopped in front of the hotel, Puck took a deep breath before looking at Rachel. "I guess we're doing this huh?"

"I guess so," she replied before getting out of the car.

They got their bags from the driver and went to check in. Once they settled into their room, they quickly laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. When their alarm woke them up, they prepared to go to dinner with Will.

When they got to the restaurant, they were brought to Will's booth where he greeted them. "Hey guys. I'm glad you made it safely."

"Thanks and thanks a lot for the driver," Puck said. "It beats getting a rental."

"No problem. If things go well you may be able to get your own personal driver. Are you settled into your hotel?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. We were so jetlagged we fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed."

Will laughed and nodded. "That's to be expected. So are you guys ready to get to work?"

"Absolutely," Puck replied. "When do we start?"

"I got us some studio time tomorrow so we can record a demo. Then we'll give the it to the label to see if they like it. And if they do, they'll sign you."

Rachel hesitated before speaking. "I don't mean to be negative or anything but what if they don't like it?"

"We'll keep sending them to different labels to see if anyone else likes it." Seeing their hesitance, Will sighed. "Look guys, I don't want to start off this business relationship leading you on and lying to you so I'll give it to you straight: in Hollywood, everyone wants to be a star. Everyone is always claiming they're talented and deserve to be signed but some never do. However, I believe you guys are special. You have a sound that's not heard every day and I think a label would be lucky to have you guys. I will try my absolute best to get you there as long as you're willing to put in the work."

Puck looked at Rachel who nodded before looking back at Will. "Oh we're definitely willing to put in the work."

Will smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Puck and Rachel spent the whole day in the recording studio creating their demo. It was hard and they were exhausted by the end of it but if it got them closer to their dreams, it would be worth it. When they got back to their hotel, Puck looked at Rachel as she got settled in. She was amazing in the studio. She never got frustrated when something wasn't right and it seemed like she wanted this just as badly as he did. That day made him love her even more than he already did.

He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, she smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"You were just incredible today and it makes me happy that I'm doing this with the girl I'm in love with."

She smiled again before kissing him and letting him lean her back on the bed. As Puck began to remove her shirt, her cell phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," Puck mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"It could be our parents. You know we haven't really talked to anyone all day."

"You know what we also haven't done since we've been here?" he smirked. "Come on babe."

She rolled her eyes before bringing his face to hers to kiss him. But as they continued where they left off the phone started ringing again.

Puck groaned, pulling away. "Fine answer it."

Rachel giggled before grabbing her phone and answering it. "Hey Kurt."

"Hey almost-superstar," he greeted. "Finally got a hold of you. Tell me everything that's been happening."

"Tell Kurt he's a real cock block," Puck said, going to the bathroom.

Hearing him, Kurt laughed. "I'm sure your boy toy will get over it. Just take a cold shower and relax until later. Now come on, I want details."

"Well we just spent the whole day in the studio. I'm exhausted but in a good way. I never thought I'd have this much fun just doing a demo."

"Imagine how much fun you'll be having when it's your first album. You'll be having the time of your life."

Rachel looked at Puck as he was in the bathroom preparing for bed and smiled. "I already am. I got to go Kurt, I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

After he said goodbye, she hung up and went over to Puck, kissing him deeply. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Not that I have a problem with it but why the-"

"Don't talk," she said, putting a finger over his lips. "Just kiss me."

Not needing to say anything else, Puck kissed her before leading her back to the bed to reconnect after the long day they had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Puck and Rachel sat in the boardroom at the Will's label listening to their demo with the board members and head of the label. When it finished, they waited nervously for the reaction. Finally, the head of the label spoke.

"Well I have to admit when Will first pitched the idea of a couple being a musical duo I thought he was absolutely insane and using too much product in his hair," Sue Sylvester said. "But surprisingly, I liked it."

Puck's eyes widened as he looked at Rachel who was stunned as well. "Seriously?"

"I know I'm amazed too," Sue replied. "There's something corny about two lovers doing this kind of thing but I guess I'm willing to see where this goes. Welcome to SS Records."

As she concluded the meeting with the demands of getting the contract created so they could sign, Puck and Rachel stared at each other in amazement.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked.

"I think we just got signed," Puck replied, equally numb.

Will laughed at the couple. "Congratulations guys. Looks like your dreams are about to come true."

He walked out as the couple stood there before jumping up and hugging each other. This was really happening. They were really being signed to a record label. Puck could've cried in that moment. His dreams were coming true and it was because of Rachel.

"We should tell our families," Rachel said.

Puck leaned in and kissed her. "Let's tell them later. For now, I want to celebrate."

Without hesitation, Rachel happily nodded and they left to go back to their hotel room. This day couldn't have gone any better for them.

 **Sorry it's short and it may be a little quick that Puck and Rachel were signed but I wanted to get them pass this step so the real drama could begin. Also I might write a full lovemaking scene for them next chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Again, I am so sorry that I've gone basically AWOL but a lot has been happening. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As they laid in bed together that night, Puck's mind couldn't stop racing. He actually got signed. He was about to be able to just live his life and make music. Nothing could beat this feeling. When he and Rachel called their families none of them could contain their excitement. Everything was falling into place.

"Noah?" he heard Rachel say. He looked at her. "Do you think things are going to change between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how they say fame changes people? What if it changes us or what we have?"

He kissed her to relax her. "Nothing is going to change between us. If anything we should get closer in our relationship from working together and being partners. Look, don't worry about us. Worry about what our album is going to be like."

She smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

The next day, they arrived to the studio eager to find out what was about to happen now that they've been signed. When they got there, they found Will waiting for them.

"Hey there are my new stars," he smiled. "How does it feel to know you're about to be making music for a living?"

"Still surreal," Puck answered.

"Well first things first, since you'll be staying in L.A. for a while we need to get you guys out of the hotel and in a temporary apartment or something."

"Temporary?" Rachel asked.

"Well when you start to blow up I'm sure you're going to want to move into a much bigger house. But first you have to start out there."

She shrugged. "That works. So where do we start?"

"Well now that you've been signed we can start working on getting people excited about your music. I've been on the phone all morning and I booked you guys a performance on the Sundance Morning Show tomorrow so we have to get you ready. Luckily you guys are already used to performing so there won't be too much work we have to do in that area."

"But what are we supposed to be performing if we don't really have any music out right now?" Puck asked.

"You can always do something from your demo since it's basically your versions of popular songs. Or if you guys have any, we could get original music rolling."

Puck shook his head. "I don't have any."

Rachel hesitantly looked at them. "I do." They looked at her and she explained further. "I've written a few things. Mainly out of boredom so I don't know if they're any good."

"You never told me you've been writing," Puck frowned.

"Well like I said I didn't think they were any good and I know how you are about the stuff we sing."

"I think we need to hear some of it," Will said. "We mainly just need something that shows your talent and get people excited."

Rachel nodded and grabbed her small book out of her purse before giving it to Will. After he flipped through and finally found a song he liked, he told them to meet him in the studio so they could get the music going for it.

As he walked away, Rachel looked at Puck. "Are you mad at me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No of course not. I just wish you told me you've been writing songs. You know I would've supported you."

"I just didn't want to hear anything bad about it. I haven't exactly perfected any of them, they're mainly just thoughts in my head."

He kissed her before smiling at her. "Well let's go turn those thoughts into music."

She smiled back as they went to the studio. The rest of the day was spent figuring out the music and perfecting the song so they could perform it. They made sure their family knew to tune into the show to watch them.

When they got to the set of the show the next day, the nerves immediately hit Rachel. She'd been used to just singing with Puck in front of small crowds but now she was about to be on television performing for millions of people.

As they were getting their hair and makeup done, Puck could tell Rachel was nervous so he went over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What if I mess up and get a note wrong or something?"

"Babe, this is your song. You know it better than anyone and we've practiced a million times."

"I know but still. This is in front of millions of people, including our friends and family."

Seeing that she was starting to freak out, he kissed her deeply before pulling away. "You wrote this about us right?"

"Right."

"Well then you know what the lyrics are. I love you Rachel. If I didn't think you could handle something like this, I would've never made you my partner. You got this."

A camera person walked by them. "Places you two."

Rachel took a deep breath. Puck was right, she could do this. She didn't have all those classes and compete in all those competitions for nothing. She smiled and nodded before the music came on, showing that the show was back. The host of the show, Melissa Wagner, gave their introduction before they walked out on the stage. Puck and Rachel gave a quick smile to each other before the music started and Puck started off the song.

 **Puck** _Rachel_ _ **Both**_

 **I fell in love with a beautiful girl  
And she still takes my breath away  
I fell in love in the morning sun  
While the hours slipped away  
Sometimes when I hear your name  
A smile creeps on my face  
And for reasons I can't explain  
It's never out of place**

Rachel smiled watching Puck sing the lyrics of the song she wrote. She never imagined they'd be in the place they're at now and having her song be their debut to the public made this even more surreal. **  
**  
 **'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to**

He smiled at her as she began to sing her part. The entire time, they never took their eyes off of each other.

 _You ran your finger down my back  
And you spelled out your name  
While we lay there on the soft warm ground  
For a week and thirteen days  
_  
 _ **And I know that it sounds so wrong  
And you've heard all this before  
I didn't come back and I wasn't there  
I won't trouble you no more**_

When seeing the cameras moving around them, they tried to move with them so their audience could feel like they were singing to them instead of each other. _ **  
**_  
 _ **'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
**_  
 _ **Every time I try to fight it  
Everything just turns out wrong  
Maybe if I got my timing right  
I wouldn't end up alone**_

Unable to help herself with the next part, Rachel looked back at Puck with nothing but love in her eyes. _ **  
**_  
 _I fell in love with a beautiful boy  
And you still take my breath away_

He smiled and looked at her as he sang his part.

 **When you left it was the end of my world  
'Cause I never got to say**

 _ **That I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you ('Cause I love you)  
More than you think I do  
And I love you (I love you)  
Now you don't want me to**_

As the background singers became part of the closing of the song, Puck and Rachel got lost in the music, clearly enjoying themselves as they sang to each other.

 _ **'Cause I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
And I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
'Cause I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to**_

The crowd on set roared in applause as Melissa walked over to them.

"That was incredible guys. Tell me, how does it feel to be newly signed to a major label?"

"It feels incredible," Puck said. "We always hoped it would happen and it finally did."

"Now judging by that duet it's safe to say you two are together?"

"Absolutely," Rachel smiled.

"Well that is absolutely wonderful. I think I speak for a lot of people when I say I can't wait to see what you two produce next. Give it up one more time for Puck and Rachel."

The crowd applauded again as Puck and Rachel waved to the camera. When they cut to commercial, Melissa looked at the couple.

"Really, you two are amazing together. Such a cute couple too."

"Thank you so much for having us," Rachel smiled. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome back anytime," Melissa told them before shaking their hands and walking away.

Will walked over to them. "That was awesome guys. Already off in the right direction."

"So what now?" Puck asked.

"Well the label is having some luncheon for the other artists. It'd be a great opportunity for you two to get familiar with some other people who are in the business."

Puck and Rachel nodded before leaving with Will. When they got back to the label, they saw all the different artists together and were star struck.

"I can't believe we're actually here with any of these guys," Rachel smiled.

"Believe it babe," Puck smirked. "We're in the bigtime now."

They walked into the crowd and tried to mingle like Will suggested. Eventually, they separated from each other. As Rachel walked around, she froze when she felt herself bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," she quickly said before looking up at who she bumped into. "You're-"

"Brody Weston," he finished. "I'm sure you've heard of me but today is my first day hearing of you. We caught you guys on the Sundance Morning Show. Not bad for a rookie."

"Wait we?"

"Sue has a habit of making sure we all know who's been added to label so she made sure to send out a clip of your performance to all of us. You're pretty good, I wouldn't mind us being paired for a duet sometime."

Clearly being able to tell that he was flirting with her, Rachel grew red and tried to laugh it off. "Well if you saw you know that I already have a duet partner."

"Hey, doesn't mean you can't do better right?" he smirked before walking away.

"Well he didn't waste any time," a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw another man there. He held out his hand. "Jesse St. James."

She shook it. "Rachel Berry. Is he always like that?"

"With new girls yes. He'll try even harder since you have lover boy."

"Well he can take his best shot but I'm sticking with my boyfriend."

"Good, it's nice to have some loyalty here," he smirked as they continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Puck was making his way around when a blond sauntered over to him.

"Well I must say you know how to make a first impression," she smiled. "That was a great performance."

"Thanks. I'm Puck."

"Kitty. So have you been properly introduced to Hollywood? If not, I'd be more than happy to help."

Seeing her inch closer to him, Puck nervously chuckled before stepping away. "Thanks but I think I'll do the exploring with my girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Please when that thing starts to bore you, I'll be here. Just give me a call."

She slipped a card in his back pocket before walking away as Puck took a breath. He was used to women hitting on him but ever since he got in a relationship with Rachel, he's been trying not to be the guy he was before. But he could already tell that with women like Kitty, that'll be a hard task.

 **Looks like Puck and Rachel are already being faced with temptations. Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"So who wrote that song you guys were singing?" Jesse asked Rachel as they stood by the drinks.

"I did, actually."

"Really? You're pretty good. Being able to write your own songs is important in this business. Makes you more authentic. I'm guessing by the way you were looking at your boy toy you wrote it about him?"

She nodded. "Yeah I wrote it towards the beginning of our relationship. We were still working out some kinks and I started to feel like giving up but I didn't want to because I was already in love with him."

"Aww that sounds like something straight out of a fairytale. Completely unreal," he smirked.

Rachel laughed. "Well it happened and it was very real."

While they talked, Puck looked over at them and wondered who Rachel was talking to. He walked over to them, trying his best not to appear jealous.

"Speak of the devil," Jesse said, noticing him.

Rachel looked at Puck. "Hey just the person I wanted to see. Noah I want you to meet Jesse St. James. Jesse this is my boyfriend and partner in music, Noah Puckerman."

"Call me Puck," he said, holding out his hand.

Jesse shook it. "Puck. Nice, I like it. Short and to the point. And you can relax the death stare, I'm not after your girlfriend. I'm actually gay."

"Oh then nice to meet you," he smirked as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah the person you should be worried about is Brody Weston. He's already been fascinated by Rachel."

Puck raised an eyebrow at Rachel and she quickly shook her head. "He's exaggerating. I bumped into Brody by accident, that's it."

"Good to know. But are you ready to get out of here? I want to get as much rest as possible before we get into the real work."

She nodded. "Okay." She turned to Jesse. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Of course. Feel free to call if you ever need some excitement. I've been told I'm very entertaining."

"I'll keep that in mind." They walked off and Rachel looked at Puck. "You didn't really want rest did you?"

"Nope," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck pinned Rachel to the door and kissed her as soon as they made it into their apartment.

"Should've known you'd want to celebrate," Rachel smirked.

"Of course. Plus, that dress is turning me on," he said, kissing her neck.

Still kissing her, Puck reached under her dress and pulled her panties off before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and she began to unbutton his shirt as he began to finger her.

"Noah," Rachel moaned.

"Tell me what you want."

"You," she said before kissing him.

Puck unbuckled his pants and quickly pulled them down before entering her. Keeping her pinned to the door, he thrusted up into her quickly. Rachel wrapped her arms around him as he bounced her up and down on his length.

"Fuck babe," Puck moaned as he thrusted harder, feeling Rachel scratching his back knowing that drove him crazy. He pulled down the front of her dress to take her boob into his mouth as he felt himself getting close. As he felt Rachel begin to shake, reaching her climax he reached his.

When they caught their breaths, she smirked at him. "Couldn't wait until we got in the bedroom?"

He shrugged. "Blame the dress. But if you want we can take this into the bedroom."

Without responding, Rachel started walking away and turned back to Puck before pulling off her dress, leaving her naked. As she walked into the bedroom, Puck eagerly followed her ready to continue what they started.

The next morning, they were woken up by Puck's cell phone ringing. He sleepily felt around the nightstand until he found it and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Puck it's Will. Now that we've gotten you guys introduced to the world, we got to start working on your debut album so we can get it out sooner. Think you and Rachel can make it to the studio in an hour?"

Hearing Will mention their album got Puck's attention as he quickly nodded. "Yeah definitely. We'll be right there."

As he hung up, Rachel groaned. "I was hoping we'd get to sleep in a little after last night."

"I know I wore you out," he smirked, kissing her forehead. "But we have to start working on our album. Babe this is really happening."

"We're never going to get over the shock are we?"

He shook his head and started getting out of bed. "Probably not. But come on, we have to get dressed."

When they got to the studio later on that morning, Will stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys. I hope you brought your energy because I want us to get as much done as possible."

Rachel nodded. "Of course, we're ready to work."

"Perfect and I wanted to introduce you guys to some people." He motioned to the two women and a young man sitting behind him. "This is Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson Santana Lopez. They're some of the best songwriters in the business so I thought you guys could use their help as writing partners."

Puck hesitated. "Um I'm not much of a writer. That's more of Rachel's area."

Quinn nodded. "That's fine you can always sit in with us so your ideas can be included."

"Trust me you're going to want to make sure we have the male perspective in your songs," Finn told him.

"Well I'll leave you guys to work," Will said as he walked out. "Good luck and remember to relax. You guys got this."

As he left, Santana turned to the couple. "Now one thing you should know about me is that I'm 100% bitch so if you come up with something that doesn't make sense or doesn't sound good I'm not going to sugarcoat it."

Puck shrugged. "I'd prefer if you didn't. We won't get anywhere if you guys go easy on us."

"Good I can work with that attitude. So let's get to work."

"Okay we don't want you guys doing anything corny," Quinn said. "Since you're a couple we need to make sure you guys are singing sexy songs rather than something out of a cheesy romantic comedy."

Finn nodded. "So we came up with a few ideas."

As they sat through the session bouncing ideas off of each other, Rachel couldn't help but get even more excited about everything. She was really about to be a recording artist and she was having a hand in writing her music.

When it was time for a break, Rachel went with Santana and Quinn to get some food while Puck stayed with Finn.

"So how long have you and Rachel been together?" Finn asked.

"A little over a year," he answered, smiling to himself. "I knew she was something special from the moment I met her. I had just finished an open mic and when I tried to hit on her, she gave me notes about my performance and what I could've done better."

Finn laughed. "Wow sounds like she took this stuff seriously. She definitely has the voice to match it though."

"Yeah when I heard her sing, I knew she was the perfect partner for me. I know we have the potential to make it in this business."

"Well keep that confidence, it'll come in handy in this industry."

Puck hesitated before speaking. "Hey do you know a girl named Kitty?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Kitty Wilde? Yeah she's an up and coming pop princess. Between you and me she seems a little too full of herself when it comes to her talent. She's good but she's not on someone like Rachel's level. Why, have you met her?"

"Yeah I met her at the party yesterday. She was flirting with me."

"Classic Kitty. Even though the whole world basically knows you and Rachel are together she'll definitely still try. Does Rachel know?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't told her. I don't need to give her any more of a reason to be worried about this whole fame thing." Seeing Finn's look of confusion, he sighed. "I used to be somewhat of a player before we got together. It took a lot of convincing to show her that I've changed for her but I finally got through to her."

"I guess if you don't want to mess that up you should stay as far away from Kitty as possible because she doesn't give up if she really wants someone."

"Noted," Puck nodded. The last thing he wanted was to screw up his relationship with Rachel and ruin their future. Now that they were officially out there as a musical duo, he couldn't do anything that would mess up their chance to have all their dreams come true. If that meant avoiding Kitty like the plague, he would do it.

 **Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

As Rachel got lunch with Quinn and Santana, she couldn't help but admire the confidence in the women. They walked into a room like they owned it and men couldn't help but stare at them. She wished she could be like that.

"So explain to us how someone like you ended up with a guy like that," Santana said as they sat down at a table.

"Someone like me?" Rachel asked, confused and a little offended.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What Santana means is it's clear that you and Puck aren't exactly alike. He seems more laidback about everything than you are so how'd you guys get together?"

"Oh, I don't know it just happened. We met at an open mic and he tried to hit on me but I was more concerned with him improving on his talent."

"And you guys just hit it off after that?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I guess. I mean it was hard because he had a reputation as a heartbreaker so I wasn't sure if I could trust him but he gave that all up for me."

She smirked. "Is that what he told you?"

"Santana," Quinn cautioned.

Rachel shook her head. "Wait what do you mean?"

"A leopard can't change its spots," Santana answered. "If he was a womanizer before you two were together chances are he's still one. There just hasn't been a woman to really tempt him."

"No that's not Noah. He's changed."

"For now. But you're about to be celebrities and besides I've already seen him talking to the biggest slut in town at that party yesterday."

Rachel's face dropped. "What?"

"Yeah Kitty Wilde. And she's known for sleeping with everyone's boyfriend."

"Santana that's enough," Quinn scolded before looking at Rachel. "Look, everyone knows Kitty is a flirt. But I'm sure Puck made it known that she won't get anywhere with him."

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I'm sure he did."

As they finished their lunch, Rachel couldn't focus on the conversation. She could only think about how Puck didn't mention Kitty or the fact that she was flirting with him. When they got back to the studio after lunch, Rachel quickly went over to Puck.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." He got up and followed her out of the room. "What's up? Quinn and Santana aren't cool?"

"No it's not them, it's you. When were you planning on telling me that Kitty Wilde flirted with you at the party?"

He sighed. "I didn't want to worry you. You're already so unsure about all of this, I didn't want to give you more of a reason."

"It's not the fame I'm unsure about, it's you. How am I supposed to trust you as my boyfriend and music partner if you can't even be honest about a girl flirting with you? Unless it meant something."

"No of course it didn't. Kitty is just some girl in the business, it's not a big deal. Besides it's not like you were planning on telling me about that Brody guy flirting with you. If that Jesse guy hadn't said anything you probably wouldn't have said anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually I would have because that wasn't a big deal. And don't try to turn this around on me. Kitty is known as the girl who sleeps with everyone's boyfriend and given your past I have a reason to worry."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're back to my past, I thought we got through all of that?"

"Guess not," she said, walking past him into the studio to grab her bag. "You can take over, I'm out of here."

"Rachel," he called but she ignored him and left the building.

Finn walked out of the studio. "Everything okay?"

"Well Rachel's gone for the rest of the day and I'm probably sleeping on the couch tonight so I'd say no. She found out Kitty flirted with me."

"Damn that's rough. What do you want to do?"

Puck thought for a moment before walking into the studio to talk to Santana and Quinn. "Okay so I need you guys to write a song for me. And seeing how it's kind of your fault why she's even mad in the first place, I'd say you're obligated to help me."

"Hey no one told you not to be honest with your girlfriend," Santana rolled her eyes. "Blame yourself."

"We'll do it," Quinn responded, glaring at Santana. "Just tell us what you want to say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Puck felt like crap. His back hurt from sleeping on the couch and Rachel hasn't spoken to him since the fight. The downside to dating a girl like her was that she could really hold a grudge.

When they got to the studio, he was hoping the song could bring her out of her anger. When she sat down on the couch, he took her hand and led her into the booth.

"We're recording?" she asked.

"Yeah I have a song." When she raised an eyebrow in disbelief he sighed. "Okay Santana and Quinn created the song, I provided the ideas."

"You guys ready?" Finn asked.

The couple nodded before they heard the music begin. As Rachel began to sing the lyrics, she was surprised by what he came up with.

 **Puck** _Rachel_ _ **Both**_

 _I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_  
 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _'Cause sooner or later_  
 _We'll wonder why we gave up_  
 _The truth is everyone knows_

Seeing that she had a good reaction to the song so far, Puck could tell Rachel was starting to crack.

 _Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
 _But almost is never enough_

 **If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve**

 **Try to deny it as much as you want**  
 **But in time our feelings will show**

 _ **'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
**_ **The truth is everyone knows**

As they started to sing the chorus together, they were no longer looking at the music sheet but at each other. By the way Rachel looked at him, Puck could tell she was no longer angry.

 _ **Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms  
**_  
 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
 _ **But almost is never enough**_  
 _Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
_ _ **Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know**_

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_  
 _ **But in time our feelings will show**_

 _ **'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows**_

 _ **Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms  
**_  
 _ **And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough  
**_  
 _ **Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know **_

When they finished, Rachel looked at Puck. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Like I said, I had some help. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kitty. I should've and I understand that now."

"I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. It's understandable but I promise you I'm not that guy anymore. You're the only one I want."

She smiled and kissed him before they were interrupted by Will. "That was awesome you guys! Although we should work on more upbeat songs for the album, this one could definitely be a hit."

"You got it," Puck replied as they walked out of the booth to start working on more songs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got ready to leave for the day, Will stopped Puck before he walked out.

"Hey I just got a call from Kitty Wilde's manager. Apparently, she wants you and Rachel to open up for her at her benefit concert next week."

Puck frowned. "Can we say no?"

"I don't see why you would, this would be the perfect way to get everyone excited for your album, the more publicity the better." Seeing Puck's face, he stopped. "Something going on?"

"Kitty just doesn't…respect my relationship and Rachel's not that big a fan of hers."

Will sighed. "Well I could turn it down but we'd be missing out on a real opportunity here."

Puck thought about it. "Let me talk to Rachel about it tonight and we'll let you know."

He nodded and walked away as Puck sighed. There was no way Rachel was going to say yes to this after finding out that Kitty had flirted with him. If he was in her shoes, he'd say no too. But this was too big of an opportunity to pass up and he hoped Rachel could see that.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Puck took a deep breath as he walked out to catch up with Rachel.

"Hey ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah but I have to talk to you about something." She looked at him with curiosity and he sighed. "Will just told me that Kitty wants us to open up for her at her benefit concert next week. Are you okay with that?"

She frowned. "I want to say no but that could be really good for us."

"If you want, I'll stay by your side and make out with you the entire time so she won't even think that I'm interested."

"I can't ask you to do that," Rachel shook her head. "This relationship is about trust and I have to trust you so I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She kissed him. "Let's go."

As they went back to their apartment, Puck was happy with the way Rachel responded to the news. He just hoped that Kitty would be able to back off with all the flirting.

When the day of the benefit concert came, Puck smiled as he watched Rachel talk to the sound engineer while getting her mic set up. He was glad that she still decided to do this despite how she felt about Kitty. Maybe this whole fame thing could work out.

While he was getting ready to perform, Kitty walked over to him and smiled flirtatiously. "Thanks again for performing."

"No problem. Rachel thought it would be a good idea," he said, trying to ignore her.

"Hey no need to give me the cold shoulder. Especially when I'm doing you a favor."

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry but I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I love Rachel and I want to be with her."

"Look, all I'm saying is this industry is full of much better, talented women who can satisfy you way better than the little princess can. And besides, rumor has it Brody Weston is looking to have her on a song of his so looks like she found a new duet partner."

She smirked as she walked away. Rachel watched her walk by as she went over to Puck. "What'd she want?"

"Nothing," he quickly said. When she raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "Have you heard a rumor about Brody wanting to do a song with you?"

She shook her head. "No why? Is that what Kitty said?"

"Yeah maybe she heard it wrong."

"Or maybe she's trying to cause trouble with us. Come on Noah even if that were true I wouldn't do the duet anyway. You're my partner, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Let's go kick some ass."

She smiled as they went to the stage and performed Almost is Never Enough. The crowd loved it just as much as they did when they recorded it. After that song, they went into their very first song they performed before giving the stage over to Kitty.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked him.

"I think that was amazing. I think you're amazing," he smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

"Thank you. I'm going to go call my dads and let them know how it went."

She walked away as Puck went to stand to the side of the stage and watch Kitty perform. When she caught him staring, she winked at him before continuing her performance. He smiled for a second then frowned as he realized what was happening. He couldn't be getting sucked into Kitty's game. Even though she was fiery and just his type, he had to ignore her. He was with Rachel and he loved her.

When Kitty finished her set, she left the stage and walked over to Puck. "So I see you liked my set."

"Yeah it was okay," he replied, trying not to seem uninterested.

She smirked at the attempt. "Okay well I could use some pointers. Maybe you can come to this party I'm having Saturday night and help me out."

"I think we both know that's not a good idea."

"Why?" she asked, stepping closer. "Afraid you won't be able to control yourself if your girlfriend isn't around?"

Puck stepped back and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "I think I should go find Rachel."

Kitty laughed before putting a slip of paper into his pocket. "Here's my address in case you change your mind. You never know, the party might help you break out and go solo."

"I can't go solo after just coming out as a duo with my girlfriend."

"Just think about it. Anything's possible in this business."

As she walked away, Puck tried to get his heart to stop racing before he heard Rachel's voice behind him.

"My dads talk so much. They clearly miss me." Seeing the look on his face, she frowned. "Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Puck went out with Finn for a guys' night. He knew he needed someone to talk to who would give him a straight answer about what to do about Kitty.

"So let me get this straight," Finn said as they drank at the bar. "Kitty wants you to show up to this party where she claims she'll need help with her music."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You're not actually thinking about going, are you?"

"Well…"

Finn frowned. "Puck seriously? Rachel is a great girl, don't screw it up for someone like Kitty."

"I know, I know. That's part of the problem. I know Kitty is bad news and I have Rachel but I used to bang girls like Kitty all the time before Rachel came. I've been trying to be a better guy for her but the old me still wants to come out and play."

"Well tell that guy to shut the hell up. You have a special opportunity here and to go solo this early could possibly ruin that. Just stay home, have hot sex with Rachel and enjoy your new life together."

Puck sighed. He knew Finn was right but it was hard to let go of who he used to be. Especially with someone like Kitty offering it up so easily.

Meanwhile, Rachel invited Jesse over to their apartment.

"Just imagine when you get famous and you get to buy a giant house," he smirked as they sat on the couch.

She laughed. "I know, I can't wait."

"Where's lover boy anyway? I'm surprised he doesn't stick around and supervise to make sure I'm really gay."

"He is out with Finn, having a guys' night. He's spent pretty much all of his time with me since we got here so it's nice to get some separation for a little while. And I'm sure he believed you the first time you said you were gay," she rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "So rumor has it you're doing a duet with Brody for his next album."

"Don't believe everything you hear. I am most certainly not doing that."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know he likes to flirt and everything but he can pretty useful in getting you out there."

"I don't know, I already told Noah I wouldn't do it because he's my partner. You know, the one I'm supposed to be doing duets with."

He shook his head. "No one said you still can't do duets with Puck. Just consider the possibility of everyone hearing your voice and wanting to hear more of it so they go and listen to you and Puck's music. They might even say that you're better off with him instead of Brody. Just think about it."

Rachel nodded as they began talking about something else. Part of her wanted to get the exposure from singing with Brody but the other part just couldn't imagine singing and performing with anyone but Puck. Maybe it was something worth having a discussion about.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

When Puck got home that night, he found Rachel sleeping peacefully in bed. Finn was right, he shouldn't go to that party. It was bad enough that he even considered going in the first place. After he undressed, he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I tried to stay up and wait for you," Rachel said, sleepily.

"It's okay."

"Will called. He said we should make an EP to get our music out faster and we can use the songs we have so far but we need a few more that we need to start ASAP."

He nodded. "Fine with me."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah but I'm just glad to be back here with you," he replied, kissing her neck.

She turned over and looked at him for a moment before kissing him deeply and pulling him on top of her. As he made love to her that night, he couldn't help but feel guilty about even having the thought of doing anything with Kitty. She had to just be someone who was in the business with them if he was going to keep his relationship going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months passed and Puck and Rachel were on their way to releasing their EP. They had been working nonstop to produce music and make everything available to be released. After not showing up to Kitty's party she was more relentless than ever and noticing he was starting to break, Puck had to make sure they were on different schedules so they wouldn't run into each other.

"Okay you two," Will said, walking into the studio. "We just need to put some final touches and we might be ready to release this."

"We're almost there," Rachel smiled, looking at Puck. "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah we've worked damn hard and it's about to pay off."

Her phone started ringing. "Oh it's Kurt, I'll be right back."

As she walked off, Finn walked over to Puck. "I'm happy for you guys. One step closer to releasing a full album."

"Yeah I know. And things between us haven't been better."

"That's great, I hope it stays that way. By the way I have some proofs from the photoshoot you guys did the other day."

Puck looked at them and smiled. "These look great. Which one is going on the cover of the EP?"

"Not sure yet, depends on what the label decides. Don't worry it'll look great. Are you excited about the release party?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "I asked Quinn and Santana to help me put together a song to surprise Rachel with as a thank you for doing all this with me. I'm going to perform it at the party."

"Well you're pretty much guaranteed sex tomorrow night," he smirked.

Rachel came back and looked at the pictures in Puck's hand. "Those look amazing. It still doesn't seem real."

"Well when we release your EP and everyone loves it it'll be real then," Will told them, walking in. "Speaking of which I want you guys to look your best at the release party tomorrow. Looks good for Sue."

"Got it," they nodded before going back to the put the finishing touches on the songs.

The next day, the release party was everything Puck imagined it would be. Everyone was congratulating them and wishing them luck with their success. As he watched Rachel talk to Jesse, he realized that he should be preparing for his surprise so he walked away to go find his guitar.

While he was in the music room, he heard a voice come in from behind him. "I guess congratulations are in order."

When he turned and saw Kitty, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"To say congrats of course. You've earned it," she smiled, walking closer to him.

He sighed. "I thought I've made it clear that I wanted Rachel, not you?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Look, EP is done and you're finally about to be shown off to the world. Now that you're about to become this huge star, you have to make time for a fan."

As she tried to kiss him Puck backed away. "Kitty I'm not interested. I'm with Rachel and you know that."

"I won't tell. Besides when was the last time she even touched you?"

He remained silent. Because of all the overtime they had been putting in to finish the EP, their sex life had been lacking. "That doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to her but it does to me." She leaned in. "I can teach you a few things you probably don't even know. And I can see that you're interested in my offer."

Puck cursed to himself for getting hard at the moment. "Kitty-"

"Just stop fighting and let it happen. We don't have to tell anyone."

Puck stared at her as he felt himself breaking. Maybe he just had to get it out of his system so that he could finally move on with Rachel. "Just this once. And no one can know."

"Our little secret," she whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing him.

The kiss became heated as Puck lifted her on top of the nearest table. He felt all the tension from the past two months finally being released and he was actually glad he was doing this. After this he could go back with Rachel and continue with their relationship without being so tempted by Kitty.

At least, that was what he felt until he heard a small voice. "Noah?"

He immediately turned around and felt his stomach drop. "Rachel." She shook her head and walked out and he ran after her. "Rachel please. Please let me explain."

"Explain what?" she asked, stopping to look at him. "You disappeared and Finn said you might be in the music room and I find you with the same person you told me not to worry about. There, you explained."

As she started walking again, Puck followed. "No there's more to it, just hear me out. Rachel please stop."

"I'm such an idiot," she sobbed before turning to look at him. "I'm such an idiot. Everyone tried to warn me but I told them they were all wrong. Looks like I'm the one who was wrong. How long have you been sleeping together?"

He walked up to her. "We haven't slept together, I swear. She's just been after me since we got here and I-"

"Just gave her what she wanted. At a party where we were supposed to be celebrating us and our hard work. Perfect."

When she tried to leave again he stopped her. "Please just don't leave, I had a surprise for you."

"Trust me, I'm done with your surprises. We're done."

As she walked away again, he chased after her. "No please don't do this. It didn't mean anything I swear."

Rachel kept walking until she was out of the building as Puck hung his head. Maybe she just needed to cool off, then she would let him make it up to her. This couldn't be over.

"Is everything okay?" he heard Finn ask from behind him. "Where's Rachel, she was supposed to find you?"

"I messed up Finn," Puck said, feeling tears in his eyes. "I completely fucked everything up."

Before Finn could question him further, Santana walked over to them. "Hey you're up for your song. Everyone is excited to hear it."

"I can't do it," he shook his head. "Just tell them I'm not doing it."

She rolled her eyes. "Look if you and Rachel had a fight you can't let it affect your performance. Whether you're on good terms or not when they tell you to sing you need to sing. That's how this business works."

"She's not even here to hear it."

"We can record it and she can watch it later. It might help her forgive you."

He scoffed. "A song isn't going to fix this one. Rachel caught me with Kitty."

"You actually hooked up with that bitch?" Santana asked.

"Puck seriously?" Finn sighed. "I told you not to do it."

"Look I feel like shit already I don't need you guys ganging up on me right now. Especially not if I have to get up on that stage and act like nothing is wrong."

Santana sighed. "You wanted your shot and now you got it. You're probably screwed as far as the duo goes so you need to at least show that you can make it on your own. So pull yourself together and go kill your performance."

Realizing she was right, Puck nodded and wiped his eyes. The show had to go on even though all he wanted was to go back to his apartment with Rachel and beg for forgiveness. When he got back to the party, he got on stage and sat in front of the microphone as the musicians prepared to play.

"Hello everyone," he said, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanted to dedicate this song to my girlfriend and partner, Rachel Berry. This is for you."

As the musicians started playing he took a deep breath. He had to do this.

 _I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
Five steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
'Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me_

He kept his tears back as the reality of what he's done finally sunk in. He broke Rachel's heart and there was no way to know if he would ever be forgiven.

 _You could be my it girl  
Baby, you're the shit, girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit, girl,  
This is it, girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit, girl_

 _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[2x]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]  
Let me play it loud_

 _You can't help but turn them heads_  
 _Knockin' them dead_  
 _Dropping like flies around you_  
 _If I get your body close not letting go_  
 _Hoping you're about to_  
 _Tell them other guys they can lose your number_  
 _You're done!_  
 _They don't get another shot 'cause you're love drunk!_  
 _Like a TV show playing re-runs_  
 _Every chance I get,_  
 _I'mma turn you on_

 _You could be my it girl_  
 _Baby, you're the shit, girl_  
 _Lovin' you could be a crime_  
 _Crazy how we fit, girl_  
 _This is it, girl_  
 _Give me 25 to life_  
 _I just wanna rock all night long_  
 _And put you in the middle of my spotlight_  
 _You could be my it girl_  
 _You're my biggest hit, girl_

 _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[2x]_ _  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh __[2x]_ _  
Let me play it loud_

He started thinking about her face when she found him. She looked at him like she didn't even recognize him and that's what hurt the most.

 _Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with, girl, wanna be with, girl  
You're my greatest hit, girl, greatest hit, girl  
Trust me this is it, girl..._

 _Hey, baby..._  
 _Don't you know you're my it girl?_

 _You could be my it girl_  
 _Baby, you're the shit, girl_  
 _Lovin' you could be a crime_  
 _Crazy how we fit, girl_  
 _This is it, girl,_  
 _Give me 25 to life_  
 _I just wanna rock all night long_  
 _And put you in the middle of my spotlight_  
 _You could be my it girl_  
 _You're my biggest hit, girl_

 _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[2x]_ _  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh __[2x]_ _  
Let me play it loud_

 _Let me hear you singing like..._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[2x]_ _  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it, girl_

Everyone immediately cheered as he got up and left the stage. When he tried to walk off, Will stopped him.

"What's going on? Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"She left. Finn and Santana can explain but I need to get out of here, I'm sorry."

Without another word, Puck walked off. When he got outside and realized that Rachel took their town car, he sighed and started walking. He tried to call her but her phone kept going to voicemail. When he left his tenth message, he was ready to throw his phone against the ground but he knew he only had himself to blame. He let Kitty get to him and now he potentially lost Rachel forever.

 **Song is the acoustic version of It Girl by Jason Derulo. Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Rachel wiped her tears as she packed her suitcase. She couldn't believe that this is what her and Puck's relationship came to but there was no way they could stay together after finding him with Kitty. It broke her heart that all of this was happening when their music career was just taking off but she would just have to figure out a new plan.

When she turned her phone back on, Rachel saw the voicemails Puck left for her but she couldn't bring herself to listen to them. Before she could do anything else, Kurt called.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey I saw your EP just became available to download," he said, happily. "Blaine and I will be listening to it on repeat all night when he gets home."

"That's great, let me know what you think," she replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

But of course, she couldn't get anything past Kurt. "What's wrong? I would've thought you'd be in the best mood today."

"I'm coming home."

"What? Why, what happened?"

"Noah…" she couldn't bring herself to say it without crying.

"Rach you're scaring me. What'd he do?"

"I caught him kissing another girl," she answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, when?"

"Today at the release party. So I guess you can say 'I told you so'."

"I would never do that. But I don't think you should come home. This was your dream too and now you're finally living it. Don't let him ruin it."

"But I can't keep performing with him nor can I keep living with him," she frowned.

He sighed. "Well I guess I have to ruin the surprise I had for you. Blaine and I were going to fly out to see you and celebrate your EP this weekend. Maybe we can help you find someplace else to live."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Do you at least have a place to stay until then?"

"No but I'll try to find something. Just don't tell my dads. I don't want to worry them."

"Rachel they're going to find out eventually when you guys don't perform together anymore."

"Yeah but I just don't want to say anything yet. Please."

"Okay I won't say anything," he agreed. "Just hang in there."

"I'll try," she replied before hanging up.

Rachel finished packing the last of her stuff before picking up the suitcase and going downstairs to get in the car. She had no idea where she was going to be staying until Kurt and Blaine came. Maybe a hotel would just be best for right now.

Puck finally walked into the apartment a while later, nervous to face Rachel. Hopefully she had time to calm down.

"Rachel?" he called. When he didn't hear a response, he went to their bedroom and found the drawers and closet open. "No, no, no."

When he saw that all of Rachel's clothes were gone, he sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. She was really gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Puck tried once again to call Rachel to make sure she was safe. Even if she was done with him, he had to make sure she was okay.

To his surprise, he got an answer but not from Rachel. "Hey Puck."

"Quinn? Why do you have Rachel's phone?" he asked, getting worried.

"She doesn't want to talk to you but I'm assuming you're freaking out because you haven't heard from her since she ran out on you so I answered for her while she's in the shower."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So she's there."

"Yeah she's staying with me until some friends of yours come this weekend to help her find a new place to live."

He frowned. "She's really moving out?"

"I'm sorry Puck I really am. But at the same time, I can understand why. You screwed up big time."

"I know I was just hoping she'd let me explain. I don't know what to do."

Quinn sighed. "Look don't tell her I gave you this idea but why don't you come over tomorrow to try to talk to her? Maybe she'll be able to listen then."

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate it. And thanks for letting me know she's there."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Puck hung up and laid across the bed. He had to figure out how to get Rachel to forgive him not only for their career but for him as well. Rachel made him a better person and made him work harder. Without her, everything felt pointless. Hopefully he could get her to see that.

The next day, Puck took a deep breath before walking up to knock on Quinn's door. After a moment, the door opened.

"Hey," Quinn greeted. "Come on in."

He walked in and found Rachel on the couch. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you. I'd tell you to get out but this is Quinn's house, not mine."

"Please let me just explain."

"There is nothing to explain, Noah, and honestly I don't want to hear it. You cheated on me and that's it."

"I made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life and I'm begging you to let me make this right."

"Unless you have a time machine, you can't make this right. You can't fix it."

"You know I would never set out to hurt you," he told her, taking her hands into his. "It didn't mean anything I swear."

She looked down before looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Puck hesitated. "I just…I just needed to get it out of my system. I thought if I did it just once I wouldn't be so tempted anymore and I could go back to being happy with you because that's honestly all I want. I want us to be together and happy."

"The fact that you needed to do this in the first place says a lot about how you really feel about us. Santana was right, it was stupid of me to believe that you actually changed for me. Deep down you'll always be that player that you were when we first met and I don't want to be with that person."

"Rachel please don't do this."

"Good luck on your solo career. Or if you're still invested in that whole duo idea, I'm sure Kitty would be open to being your partner."

Without another word, Rachel ran upstairs to the guest room she was staying in and slammed the door as Puck stayed downstairs and tried to keep himself from crying. Quinn walked into the room and frowned when she saw him.

He looked up at her. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"I royally screwed everything up."

She sighed and sat next to him. "Yeah you did. No question about that. I mean really Puck, was she really worth it?"

"Definitely not," he shook his head. "Now I can't even fix this."

"Look, she's still pretty heated about everything. Give it time, maybe she'll forgive you."

"Yeah except we don't have time. We're supposed to be doing performances of songs from the EP we just released and working on a full album. What am I supposed to do until she finally forgives me, if she ever does?"

She shrugged. "You have to just be a solo act for now. It'll be hard and confusing as hell for the fans but that's what you have to do. Unless you don't want any of this anymore."

"I do, I want it badly but I want it with her."

"Puck I don't know what to tell you. You fucked up your relationship, Rachel doesn't really want much to do with you right now, and you just released an EP that needs to be promoted somehow. If you want this, then you need to get with Will and figure out your next steps."

Puck put his head in his hands as he considered what Quinn was saying. As much as he hated it, she was right. Rachel wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon and he just had to accept it and figure out his next move.

"Thanks Quinn," he said before getting up and leaving the house.

He sent Will a message telling him he wanted to meet with him. This was still what he wanted to do and he had to do it with or without Rachel in the picture. He would never give up on her but at the moment, he needed to figure out what was going to happen with his career in the meantime.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The next day, Puck met up with Will at a nearby coffee shop. When he got there, he took a deep breath before going in and walking over to his manager.

"Hey thanks for meeting me," he said, sitting across from Will.

"No problem. What's going on? Finn and Santana told me you and Rachel are having relationship issues?"

"Yeah, she kind of caught me…kissing Kitty."

"What? Come on Puck, really?"

"I know. I'm an idiot and I'm paying the price for it. She doesn't want to be in the group anymore so I need to know what I have to do now that she's out."

Will sighed. "Unfortunately, she's not out."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, confused.

"You two signed a contract and I'm assuming you didn't read over a certain part it. You two are obligated to deliver a full album and the EP doesn't exactly count."

"So what does that mean?" he frowned.

"You and Rachel will either have to deliver the album or buy yourselves out of the contract. How much that would be depends on how much the label has invested in you guys and what they thought they could've made from selling your album."

"Well do you know how much that is?"

"Let me check," he said before taking out a copy of the contract. Once he got it, he looked through it before pulling out a calculator and doing the calculations before sighing and showing it to Puck.

"Holy shit," he gulped. "That's a lot."

Will sighed. "Honestly, I don't even recommend trying to buy yourself out of the contract. You guys are just getting started and while some people are starting to notice you, you two aren't famous enough for the label to take a chance on signing individually."

"So we can't break up," Puck exhaled, sitting back in the chair.

"Personally you can. But as far as your duo goes, you two are better off staying together for a little longer."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to explain this to Rachel."

Will shrugged. "Tell her this was what she wanted. What you both wanted."

Puck groaned and nodded realizing he was right. If he wanted to hold on to his career he had to convince Rachel to keep working with him. Something he knew wasn't going to go over well with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sighed as she sat in Quinn's living room, writing song lyrics. She couldn't get Puck out of her head and she hated it. The only thing she could do was write songs about her pain but the more she wrote, the sadder she felt.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. When she got up and opened it, Rachel jumped up in excitement. "Oh my God, you're here!"

"Of course we are," Kurt smiled as she hugged him and Blaine. "You needed us."

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she said, letting them in.

"Well we know you're going through a rough time right now so we figured coming a day earlier wouldn't be a bad idea," Blaine explained. "We have to find you a new place so you don't have to depend on anyone."

"Where's your friend?" Kurt asked.

"At the studio today. She's been really great about all this but I would just feel better having my own space again."

"Understandable. But what are you going to do about your career?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I mean we're supposed to be a duo but if we're not together I don't know what that means."

Before anyone could respond, the doorbell rang again. Confused, Rachel got up and opened it but frowned when she saw who it was.

"I know you don't want to see me," Puck said. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Go talk to Kitty. She'll be more than happy to listen I'm sure."

"Rachel please. This is important." She sighed before letting him in. When he saw Kurt and Blaine, he froze. "Oh I wasn't expecting you two to be here yet."

"Rachel needed us after what you did," Kurt replied, not hiding his disgust. "So we can't say we're happy to see you."

"Kurt calm down," Blaine told him. "Clearly they need to talk so maybe we should give them some privacy."

"No stay," Rachel told them. "After all, you two were here first and I'm hoping whatever he has to say doesn't take long."

Puck sighed. "Look I know you hate me right now but you're going to have to find a way to get used to seeing me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just met with Will about the new…development in our partnership and he said it's not a good idea for us to break up and go solo. We don't have enough buzz for the label to sign us individually and we're still in our contract which says we have to deliver a full album. The EP doesn't count."

"Can't you guys buy yourselves out of the contract?" Blaine asked.

Puck shook his head. "No it's too much."

"How much is it?" Rachel asked. He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture he took of the calculation. "Oh crap."

"We have to see this thing through. You may hate me and I deserve it but this is our shot. We've been working for this our whole lives, we can't let our relationship get in the way."

"As much as I hate to admit this, Puck's right," Kurt followed. "Once you two get bigger, you'll be able to go solo and do everything you've ever wanted. But to get there, you have to deal with him for the time being as unfortunate as that may be."

"Thanks Kurt," Puck replied sarcastically.

Rachel groaned. "Fine I guess this what we're doing then. But let me make one thing clear: you and I are over. We may have to sing a love songs together but there's nothing between us anymore. You made sure of that."

Puck felt his heart break a little but he didn't want to let it show. Instead, he smirked. "Fine you're right. I messed things up but let _me_ make one thing clear: I love you, Rachel. That hasn't changed and it's not going to. I'm never going to give up on us. We'll come back to each other. Maybe not now but someday we will. We've tried walking away before and it didn't work because our love is too strong. Just remember that."

Without another word, he walked out leaving Rachel standing there speechless. Unsure of what to do, Blaine hesitantly spoke. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, she nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go look at places."

The three of them left and looked around for places for Rachel to move into. While they were out, Rachel couldn't get Puck's words out of her head. He seemed like he was determined to get her back but she wasn't sure if that was something she wanted. Puck broke her heart and it wasn't something that could be repaired by words. Still, she couldn't deny that it felt nice to know he still loved her.

While they were out, Will texted her and told her to come to meet him at the label. She looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Will needs to see me. You think you guys can entertain yourselves while I go talk to him?"

"Sure go ahead," Kurt nodded. "We'll go get some lunch, just let us know when you're done."

She nodded before leaving and going to the label. When she got there, she found Will sitting in a room with Brody and his manager.

Will smiled. "Hey sorry to text on short notice but I thought you'd want to know about this as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Brody would like a duet with you to be featured on his next album," Brody's manager explained. "We know there's been some talk in the media about it but we wanted to make it official."

"I have a song prepared," Brody told her. "It just needs the perfect female vocals and I thought there would be no better person to do this than you. Especially since you do duets all the time."

Rachel thought about it. Before the only thing holding her back from doing a duet with him was her relationship with Puck but since there's no relationship anymore, there's no reason to say no. She nodded. "Sure I'd love to."

Brody smiled. "Great. Meet me at the studio tomorrow morning and we'll get to work."

As he got up and left with his manager, Will looked at Rachel. "You sure you want to do this? I know how against it you were before-"

"Before Noah cheated on me? Yeah well I have no reason to be against it now."

He sighed. "Rachel I know this situation sucks and believe me I wish you didn't have to go through it. But do you really think doing this out of spite is going to make it better?"

"Who said anything about spite? Look you said we're stuck together until we make an album and can prove to the label we can be successful individually. Doing a duet with Brody shows I'm versatile and can be paired with anyone if needed. I think that shows I'll be individually successful."

Not being able to argue, Will nodded in understanding. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy for Puck and Rachel but he hoped they could at least get to a place where they could be okay working together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel walked into the studio the next day, she wasn't sure what to expect. The only person she had been singing with until now has been Puck. Now she would be singing with someone completely different.

"This is so cool," Kurt smiled looking around the studio. "We're actually in a real recording studio."

Blaine looked at Rachel. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Don't be," Brody said, walking in. "You'll be great."

"Brody hi," she smiled. "These are my friends from back home. This is Kurt and Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled at the two before looking back at Rachel. "Brought support huh?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah they're just visiting and they've been wanting to see what it's like to record."

"Well let's get to it then," he said, walking into the booth. "You got a chance to listen to the demo last night, right?"

"Yes and I love it. There's a lot I can do with it."

"Great just do your thing."

She nodded as they put the headphones on. Santana walked in and sat down before speaking to them. "Okay are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," they replied.

The music started and Rachel glanced at Kurt and Blaine who gave her a thumbs up before starting to sing.

 _Rachel_ **Brody** _ **Both**_

 _The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
That baby, I'm not like the rest?_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
**_ _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _ **There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
**_ _To waste_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break  
**_ **Give your heart a break**

 _Let me give your heart a break  
_ **Your heart a break  
** _Oh yeah, yeah_

Rachel took a breath as Brody sang his verse. It felt strange not singing with Puck and she couldn't deny that part of her wondered what it would've been like singing this song with him.

 **On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
**  
 _ **The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it  
**_ _If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now_ **(There's no turning back)**  
 _ **Baby, try to understand**_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
**_ _Like you might make a mistake  
_ _ **There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
**_ _To waste_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 _Let me give your heart a break_  
 **Your heart a break**  
 _There's just so much you can take_  
 **Give your heart a break  
** _Let me give your heart a break  
_ **Your heart a break  
** _Oh yeah, yeah_

Puck walked into the studio and froze when he saw Rachel and Brody singing together. He couldn't believe that she was already singing with him and felt the urge to go into the booth and punch Brody in the face. Kurt, Blaine and Santana gave each other worried looks seeing Puck's expression as he watched Brody and Rachel sing to each other.

 _When your lips are on my lips  
_ _ **And our hearts beat as one**_  
 _But you slip out of my finger tips  
_ _ **Everytime you run  
**_  
 **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break**

 _I know you're scared, it's wrong  
_ _ **Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_  
 **To waste**  
 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _'Cause you've been hurt before_ ( **Give your heart a break** )  
 _I can see it in your eyes_ ( **Give your heart a break** )  
 _You try to smile it away_ ( **Give your heart a break** )  
 _Some things you can't disguise_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
So let me give your heart a break**_

 **Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
** _ **Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah **_

"Uh that was great you guys," Santana told them hesitantly.

When they finally turned to look at her, Rachel froze when she saw Puck standing there. She took off her headphones and walked out of the booth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Finn texted and said that he had some ideas for a song we can put on the album. I was going to call you and let you know but then I heard you guys in here. What the hell Rachel? We've only been broken up for a few days and you're already doing songs with him?"

"Wait you two are broken up?" Brody asked, surprised.

Ignoring him, Rachel glared at Puck. "Look I'm stuck working with you because that's what we signed up for. But I'm allowed to do songs with other people to build myself up to go solo someday. Hopefully someday soon so I won't have to keep working with a cheater."

"Okay that's enough," Santana cut in. "You two aren't going to get anywhere if you don't stop with the petty bullshit and actually work together. Puck I'm sorry but Rachel has a point. If you two hope to go solo someday you have to be able to show the label you can do it. And Rachel while it's understandable why you don't want to work with Puck you can't do shit like this to spite him. Do that and you're sure to get dropped from the label. Now everyone go take a breather while I get Finn in here so we can start listening to songs for this album."

Puck and Rachel nodded before walking out of the room as Santana sighed and shook her head. It looked like there was a lot of work to be done when it came to having these two work together. Clearly they had their work cut out for them.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)** ite him. Do that to go solo someday you have to be able to show the label you'o i adphones and walked


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

For the next month, Puck and Rachel tried their best to work together despite the state of their relationship. Once Rachel got her own place, she started to feel like she was able to fully grieve the loss of the relationship. Puck had broken her heart and she was forced to continue working with him every day but at least he didn't know where she lived.

As she sat in her apartment writing a song, there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come to see your new place," Puck replied. "I heard you finally left Quinn's place."

"How'd you even find where I live?"

"You forget Quinn technically works for us. All I had to do was threaten to kick her off the album and she told me everything."

"You're an asshole," she rolled her eyes as she let him in. "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm great now you can leave."

"Rachel come on it's been a month. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Until I believe it which I won't because the image of you and Kitty is still firmly planted in my mind. You sure looked like you were having the time of your life with her."

He groaned. "Come on I told you it didn't mean anything."

"And I told you I don't care. You betrayed my trust and there's no coming back from that now please leave."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Puck nodded and walked towards the door before turning around. "I meant what I said. I see the way you look when we record some of our love songs. You still love me and you know it."

Rachel sighed. "Of course I do. I mean, I saw a future for us. This duo, our whole music career just being about the two of us. Then when we were ready we'd get married and someday have a family. I imagined all of that for us but you ruined it."

"And I'm sorry for that. I will keep saying it until the end of time but I'm sorry, Rachel. I just don't think we should let go of everything we had over a kiss."

"It's not just about the kiss, it's about what the kiss represented. You were so unhappy with me that you went to Kitty of all people. We're not always going to be in a position where we have time to be intimate with each other if we plan on being huge stars. How do I know the next time you're feeling unsatisfied you won't run to the first woman giving you a chance?"

"Because I broke your heart once, I'm not going to do it again. Rachel this past month has been hell. Seeing you every day at work but knowing that you're not mine anymore. Then watching you sing that duet with that asshole Brody those few times, I don't want to go through any of this again. I just want you."

She stared at him, unsure what to believe. While she missed Puck like crazy she just wasn't sure if she was ready to take him back after what he did. "I really don't know, Noah. I need to clear my head and think."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll give you your space."

"Thank you."

As he walked out, Rachel sat back on the couch and looked back at the lyrics she had been writing before ripping out the pages. The conversation just gave her inspiration for a new song that was sure to express both her and Puck's feelings about the current state of their relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck threw a ball in the air as he laid on a couch in the studio while Finn made music, thinking about his conversation with Rachel earlier.

"Do you think I have a shot?" he asked Finn. "Give me your 100% honest opinion."

Finn looked at him. "Honestly? I think it's fifty-fifty. I mean yeah, Rachel still loves you but remembering how broken she was when she found you and Kitty, it'd be understandable if she said no."

"This past month has been the worst month of my life. This is even worse than that one time we broke up for a few weeks when we first started dating."

"What happened then?"

He shrugged. "We had just started dating and still working on some differences between us. She wasn't fully comfortable with my past reputation and created a lot of tension so we decided to take some space from each other to figure out what we wanted to do. Eventually, we realized we were really starting to have feelings for each other so we came back and tried again. Now all I did was prove her and everyone else right."

"Look you made a mistake and you've been paying for it the past month. If she does give you another chance, at least you'll have this to think back on to keep you from doing anything like this again."

"That's for sure. I already have my mom calling me an idiot and comparing me to my jackass of a father every time we talk. Definitely don't want to go through any of this again."

As he continued throwing the ball in the air, Will walked in. "Hey I just arranged for you and Rachel to have a show at the hottest music venue in town on Friday night. But the bad news is the only way I managed to score it is promising that you'll perform a new song that's going on the album."

"But we're still working on the ones we have now and they're not even close to being shown to the public," Puck frowned.

"Well I called Rachel and she said she has a song for you guys to perform so she'll be here in an hour to get the music going with Finn."

"Uh I don't need to be here for that do I? I promised I'd give her space to decide what she wanted to do so do you think she can just send me a demo of the song once it's done?"

Will considered this before nodding. "Okay. You two have been doing pretty good working together considering everything so I guess I can give you a pass this one time."

"Thanks," he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rachel finished the final touches on the song, there was another knock at the door. Part of her was hoping it was Puck having more to say but she knew he was serious about giving her space.

When she opened the door, she smiled when she saw Jesse. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd check up on you," he replied as she let him in. "I heard you guys have a show on Friday."

"Well that was fast."

"It's one of the hardest places to get booked to have a show so you and Puck have to be amazing. No pressure or anything."

"Oh of course not," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Noah came by."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"That he'd give me space to figure all this out. But I don't even know what I want I mean, I love him. As crazy as it sounds I still love despite everything. Does that make me sound incredibly stupid?"

"No," he shook his head. "It means you really loved him when you two were together and it's hard to erase those feelings."

"Be honest with me. What would you do if you were me? Would you forgive him?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "Well cheating hurts no matter what. Especially in the situation you two are in where you're relying on each other for everything out here. But then I'd think about how it was just a kiss and from the way that Puck explains it, it's not like he was planning on carrying out this whole affair with Kitty. He just kissed her and was going to carry on like it didn't happen."

"But it did happen and it still hurts."

"I know but from what you've told me about your relationship, it sounds like you two were pretty great together before he fucked it up. Do you really want to blow all of that over a meaningless kiss?"

"How are you so sure it was meaningless?"

"It's been a month and Puck hasn't even looked Kitty's way. If he really wanted her instead of you, he would've went to her the second he realized you weren't coming back. But he's still here begging for another chance. That should count for something, right?"

Rachel thought about it. While she was still unsure about everything she couldn't deny that Jesse made sense. Maybe Puck really did want her but how could she be sure that she could trust him again after it happened? Even if they could work it out and be together, the thought would always be in the back of her mind. Could she live with that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the concert, Puck was setting up his earpiece and glancing at Rachel every now and then. He still hadn't talked to her since he agreed to give her space and judging by the song she wrote, it was clear that she was still confused about everything.

Once he finished setting up, he walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled a little. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah. I just, uh, wanted to say that I really like your song."

She stared at him for a moment. "Well listen to my part carefully because I mean every word of it."

"Alright guys you're on," one of the stage crew members told them.

They walked onto the stage and settled themselves behind their microphones. When given her cue, Rachel took a deep breath before starting.

 **Puck** _Rachel_ _ **Both**_

 _Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 _Little do you know  
I need a little more time_

As she sang, Rachel stared at Puck the entire time, ignoring the full crowd.

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know  
I need a little more time_

Seeing this song was truly how she felt about them right now, Puck imagined that she wrote his part as a way of her hoping he'd feel the same way.

 **I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me**

 **Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**

 **Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

As they started singing together, Puck and Rachel completely turned to each other, blocking out the rest of the world and just focusing on getting their message across to each other.

 _ **Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me**_

 _ **I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)**_  
 _ **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**_  
 _ **I'll wait (I'll wait)**_  
 _ **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**_  
 _ **I'll wait**_  
 _ **The love is here and here to stay**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_  
 _ **Lay your head on me**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_

Puck took Rachel's hand in his, making the crowd cheer as he sang his final part.

 **'Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

After they left the stage, Rachel tried to walk off but Puck gently pulled her back. She looked at him, confused, until he leaned in and kissed her. Unable to help herself, Rachel let herself fall into his kiss after not feeling it for so long.

When he pulled away, Puck looked at her. "I meant every word of what I sang. I'm never going to stop loving you so when you're ready I'll be here."

Not knowing how else to respond, Rachel nodded before walking off to prepare for the next set as Puck smiled to himself. Maybe they could find their way back to each other after all. Maybe there was still hope left.

 **Song is Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra. Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

As she walked to meet Puck and Will in the studio a few days later, Rachel froze when she saw Puck and Kitty talking as they got coffee. She hid behind the wall as she watched the interaction.

"So I'm thinking of going away to Cabo next weekend," Kitty smiled. "Want to join me?"

"No thanks," he replied, focusing on the coffee he was making. "I have plans next weekend."

"Thought you were single now?"

"I am but I actually already made plans with Finn. Besides, I don't know if you've gotten the hint by now but I'm not interested in anything you're selling."

"Could've fooled me. You were interested enough to ruin everything with your dwarf girlfriend."

"Don't call her that," he glared at her. "Look that kiss between us was nothing but a giant mistake that I never want to happen again. It cost me the only person I've ever loved and now that I might have a chance to get her back, I'm not going to let anything ruin that."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come on you honestly think she's going to care about what you do when you're single? She probably already fucked that Brody guy after they made that duet."

Puck froze at the thought of this and Rachel thought that would be the final push he needed to give in to Kitty. Instead, he shook his head. "Doubt it. But even if she did, I can't say I'd blame her. I don't care about what she may or may not have done with someone else. I just want her back so you and me will never happen. We're just two people who work at the same label. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with my manager."

As he walked away, Rachel smiled to herself. Puck really wanted her back and was willing to wait for her. Ever since he kissed her the other night that was all she could think about. She knew that deep down she really wanted to take him back. She just wasn't sure if she could push herself to make the first move.

Realizing that she lost track of time, Rachel rushed to Will's office and found Puck already sitting there.

"Hey sorry I'm late, lost track of time," she said, walking in and sitting down.

Will nodded. "No problem. I was just telling Puck how proud I am of you guys for working together and keeping it professional this past month."

"Well like you said, this is our shot," Puck replied. "We got to make the most of it no matter what's going on between us."

"Glad to hear it. Now I want you to remember that when I tell you what I'm about to tell you. Brody has requested you two to be his opening act for his concert this weekend."

Rachel froze before looking over at Puck who she could tell was trying to keep a straight face. "Did he say why?"

Will shook his head. "Just said he would love if you guys opened up for him. Now I know it may not be ideal given the situation we're in but Brody is an even bigger star than Kitty. This could give you some real exposure and really promote the album which is our ultimate goal."

"I don't know," she replied, glancing over at Puck again who remained silent.

Will sighed. "I know it's a big ask considering all that's happened. But this could be so rewarding for both of you in the long run. It'll help get you that momentum to eventually go solo later on. I wouldn't push for this if it wasn't beneficial to both of you."

Rachel hesitated. Judging by Puck's silence, it was clear that despite how great the publicity could be for them, it could just cause more problem in their already broken relationship.

Just as she was about to tell Will that they wouldn't do it, Puck cut in. "We'll do it."

Will raised his eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

"Really?" Rachel followed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," he nodded. "We're doing this."

"Um okay well I'll get everything set up then," Will hesitantly replied. "Maybe we could get a new song for the concert?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'll definitely work on that."

As they talked more about the plan for the concert, all Rachel could think about was how cooperative Puck was being with everything. It was like everything that happened with Brody was in the past and he just didn't care anymore. But she knew him better than that. He definitely cared and just didn't want to show it and she wanted to know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm confused," Quinn said as she, Rachel, and Santana worked on song ideas later that day. "Isn't this a good thing? He's going along with the show without any issues."

"It's too good to be true," Rachel replied. "I know Noah, he hates Brody. Why would he just up and agree to open for him?"

"Maybe because he realizes how important it is to take opportunities like this even if it comes from someone you hate," Santana followed. "Or maybe he just doesn't care because he's over you."

"That's definitely not it," Rachel shook her head. "I heard him talking to Kitty earlier and he shot her down when she tried to hit on him."

"Just try to talk to him first," Quinn suggested. "Him shooting down Kitty and not having a problem with opening up for Brody could mean a lot of things so don't get your hopes up."

Realizing they were right, Rachel nodded. She needed answers about what was going on and she was going to get them.

As she left the studio that evening, Rachel found Puck standing by talking one of the sound technicians. Knowing this would be the best chance to talk to him, she took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded and said his goodbyes to the sound technicians before walking away with her.

"What's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Why are you so okay with being Brody's opening act? I saw your face when Will brought up the idea, you hated it."

Puck nodded. "I'll admit, it's not the ideal thing but if it helps us then I guess I have to go with it."

"I mean I'm happy that you're being so calm about this, it's just weird. Is everything okay?"

He chuckled. "Rachel everything is fine. I have my reasons for agreeing to do this show and they're perfectly reasonable ones."

She raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

"You really can't figure it out?" When she stayed silent, he sighed and took her to the nearest staircase for privacy. "You seriously have no idea why I'm sucking it up and doing this?"

"No idea," she shook her head. "Can you just tell me?"

"Rachel I'm doing this for you. You heard Will, this could really help us go solo one day and I know that's what you want."

"Well don't you?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean at first I was all for it but now I'm starting to realize that if I went solo I would have no reason to work with you and I like working with you."

"You do? Even if we're broken up?"

"Doesn't matter. I get to see you and work with you every day and if I went solo, I wouldn't have that anymore. It wouldn't be as much fun. But you still want to go solo and I don't want to mess that up for you so I'm willing to do stuff like open up for Brody if it means that you get what you want out of this. It's the least I can do after everything that's happened."

Rachel stared at him in shock, unsure of how to respond. "Noah I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he shook his head. "That's what you do when you love someone even if they don't want you back."

"But I haven't made up my mind yet."

"I know. But I hope you do soon because a love like ours doesn't come along often and when it does, you should hold onto it before it's gone. I didn't love you like I should've and that will always be something I regret." He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared down at her. "But if I get the chance, I'm going to love you like I'll never get another chance to."

For a moment Rachel thought Puck was going to kiss her again and part of her really wanted him to. Instead, he turned and walked away as she stood there and took in everything he just told her. Once she made sense of it, it gave her an idea to go home and write a new song to perform at the concert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That weekend, Puck was setting up his earpiece and talking to Finn to keep his mind off the fact that they were at Brody's concert.

"Got to hand it to him the guy's bold," he muttered, glancing over at Brody who was talking to the sound technicians. "He knows I can't stand him, he's only doing this to piss me off and get to Rachel."

"Well you did tell Rachel you're doing this to help her go solo someday," Finn reminded. "Maybe it'll help your case."

"I hope so. I kind of just want to get this over with so I can go back to openly hating him."

Finn shook his head as he continued to get ready. Meanwhile Rachel was preparing to take the stage and Brody walked over to her.

"Hey I'm really glad you agreed to do this," he told her. "I like when I get to see you in action."

She nodded. "Yeah well it's a great opportunity that we couldn't turn down."

"Maybe after the show you could be my date to my after party. I'd love to show you off to people and it'll be easy to do now without that loser around."

"Noah is not a loser," she glared at him. "For your information, it was his idea to go through with this show tonight, not mine."

"Wow and here I was thinking he was an idiot. He was able to make one smart decision. Anyway, let's not talk about him. My songwriters have an idea for another duet for us. They say we make a pretty good team and I have to agree," he smiled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rachel tried to keep a straight face as she nodded. "I'll think about it."

He nodded and walked away to finish getting ready as she sighed and headed towards the stage. As much as she hated to admit it, Brody just wasn't someone that she was into. She thought she was but now it was becoming clear that nothing would happen between them. He was just a distraction to keep her from thinking about Puck but she didn't need that anymore.

As she adjusted her earpiece, Puck walked over to her. "Hey you ready to do this?"

"I think the better question is are you? Knowing that Brody will be standing right back here watching?"

"Hey as long as I focus on the crowd and the music I'll be just fine," he shrugged. "Like I said, I'm doing this for you so I just have to remember that."

She paused and looked up at him. When she saw that he was serious, she gave a small smile remembering what he had told Kitty. Even if something had happened with Brody Puck was still here willing to do this show for her. "Noah I-"

"You're on guys," one of the backstage people told them.

As they were introduced, they walked onto the stage. They sang a few of their better-known songs before getting to the newest one that Rachel wrote. After they got positioned behind their microphones, the music started and they started the song.

 **Puck** _Rachel_ _ **Both**_

 _I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_

Rachel looked at Puck to sing the next verse and he could've sworn he had seen a bit of love in her eyes.

 _I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you_

Puck had noticed the similarities between the song and what he had said to Rachel a few says ago when he first heard the song but he chose not to question it. Now singing it out loud, he realized how true the song was.

 **In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer, baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets**

 **Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

By this time, Puck and Rachel had forgotten the crowd and began to sing directly to each other.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _Hey  
Whoa_

Rachel turned and moved closer to him as she continued.

 _I'm gonna love you_ **(Oh)** _  
Like I'm gonna lose you_ **(Like I'm gonna lose you)** _  
_ _ **I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you**_

Before she knew what she was doing, Rachel leaned up and kissed Puck making the crowd go crazy.

As everyone backstage cheered, Brody glared at them. "You've got to be kidding me."

Finn smirked. "Looks like you and Rachel won't be doing duets anymore."

He shook his head and walked away as Finn smiled proudly at Puck and Rachel. When the two finally walked off stage, they laughed at everyone clapping for them before going off to the side where it was quiet.

Puck looked at Rachel. "That was-"

"Amazing," she finished.

"But did it mean anything? I don't want to take it the wrong way, I just want to make sure-"

She kissed him again to cut him off before looking at him. "When that thing with Kitty happened, I thought that everything between us was just a lie and I wasn't sure what was real anymore. But you not giving up on us made me realize something: if you really wanted her and not me you would've taken your shot with her when you had the chance."

"I wouldn't be able to do that," he shook his head. "You're who I want as my music partner and as my partner in life. Kitty was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't want to ever make you feel like that again."

"I thought I could stop my feelings for you and never come back but I can't. I love you and I don't think we should throw everything we had away over a meaningless kiss."

Puck's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"A love like ours doesn't come along often and when it does, we should hold onto it," she smiled, repeating his words.

He smiled back and kissed her. "We don't have to stay for the rest of this do we?"

"Honestly after that, I don't think anyone is expecting us to," she giggled.

Satisfied with the answer, Puck took her hand and led her out of the building so that they could reconnect properly. As they made love to each other that night, it felt like the very first time they had made love. They just took their time with each other as if they were getting to know each other's bodies all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noah come on, we can't be late!" Rachel called from the front door.

"Babe we're the guests of honor," he laughed coming from their bedroom. "We can't really be late."

"Not according to Santana. She said if we're late she will personally find us and drag us there. I don't know about you but that's something I don't really want to see happen."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You haven't learned by now that Santana is all talk?"

"Just come on."

As they went to the party, both were buzzing with excitement. They hadn't had a lot of fun nights out lately with all the work they've been putting in. Ever since they opened up for Brody and got back together onstage a few months, they've been in a whirlwind of publicity events and paparazzi the past year. Everyone loved the fact that they were back together but not more than them.

When they got to the party, everyone cheered as soon as they walked in.

"This is still so surreal," Rachel smiled.

"I know. But I like to think we deserve it," Puck replied as Quinn and Santana walked over to them.

"I see you didn't take my threat lightly," Santana smirked.

"What do you think of your platinum party?" Quinn asked.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Rachel answered. "Our debut album went platinum. How does that even happen?"

"You be the amazing artists that you are," the blond smiled. "Really, you guys earned it."

Before anyone could say anything, Sue got everyone's attention.

"I think it's time to hear from our guests of honor. Per tradition, our platinum selling artists must come up here and make a speech so Puck and Rachel get up here!"

As they went up to the podium, Puck could tell Rachel was stumped on what to say so he took over.

"I think Rachel's still feeling the shock of everything so I guess I'll give the speech," he said as everyone laughed. "First I'd like to thank our team for helping us create our music. We wouldn't be here without you guys."

"Damn right you wouldn't!" Finn joked, making everyone laugh again.

"But most of all, I'd like to thank Rachel," he looked at her. "Rachel I could never thank you for getting up on stage and singing with me for the very first time then agreeing to do it all the time. Even though you had your own dreams and aspirations, you stuck by me and together we made new dreams. You've been the best partner I could ask for. Even when I messed up and lost my way, you still stayed. I know we found our way back to each other but I will make up for my stupidity for the rest of my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I hope you know I don't ever plan on losing you again."

Rachel smiled with tears in her eyes before leaning in and kissing him as everyone clapped. "Yes I know."

He smiled back as they went to enjoy the rest of the party. They had a long career ahead of them but they knew they'd be able to handle it as long as they had each other. In the crazy world of the music business, Puck and Rachel knew nothing else would be able to tear them apart again. They were in this together until the end.

 **That's the end! Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


End file.
